


To Hunt a New World

by WitchZakuro



Series: The Impact of World Jumping [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Swearing, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Annabelle was working as normal before tragedy strikes. Next thing she knows she wakes up in Damon Salvatore's body. As far as she knew he was a fictional character. How do you deal with jumping bodies and dealing with the mess of Mystic Falls?Easy, you get out of dodge before it can infect you.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: The Impact of World Jumping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783225
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	1. Step to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The forest was humid and foggy. It was almost always damp around this time of morning. Annabelle searched the ground for traps. It appears someone, or a group of someones, has been poaching the local Cougar population in the forest. It's her job to track down any traps they may have left in the woods.  
  
With a sigh Anna looked up into the trees, adjusting the weight of her rifle in her hands. She really hated poachers. It was disgusting to kill an animal for nothing more than sport. Now, she's not an activist or anything. She just finds it to be needlessly cruel, no point in it. In her four years as a park ranger she has already caught a few poachers, but like insects they always come crawling back.  
  
Stepping past a large tree, she spots it. Hidden poorly under some loose foliage is a spring coil cougar trap. A poor choice in her opinion. More often than nought the large cats will avoid anything that smells strongly of metal. Taking a cursory look around she walks over to the trap on quiet feet. Crouching down she uses a nearby stick to activate the trap, causing a loud metal snap to reverberate in the air.  
  
Too late she hears a twig snap, looking up and grabbing her rifle she's met with the loud bang of gunfire. The force making her body jerk back, it only takes a moment for the pain to register. Gingerly moving her hand to her chest, a low hot burning beginning. The pain soon became all encompassing. Anna curls in on herself with a guttural cry, watching her own life blood seep into her clothing. There is nothing but the burning pain, the beat of her own heart in her ears. No life flashing by as she slowly bleeds out on the forest floor.  
  
Is this really it? In her dying moments all she sees is fog, the slowly approaching combat boots. Her eyesight goes blurry, her limbs growing cold and numb as her blood flows from her chest. It feels like hours, but can't be more than minutes. Her heartbeat a roar in mind as her eyes close, blood bubbling in her throat, her breathing labored and harsh.  
  
It's a little peaceful in the very end, when she can no longer feel the burning and everything is cold and numb. The cold is nice, makes her just want to sleep. That's what she will do, just sleep and forget the harsh reality that became of her light. Giving her last rattling breath everything goes dark and silent. Anna feels no more.  
  
\-------------  
  
Anna blinks her eyes open. Everything is bright and loud. Where is she? Where is the forest? Sitting up she goes still. Her body feels wrong, bigger, strange. Like she's getting signals from new things.  
  
Looking down at herself she has difficulty accepting what her eyes tell her. She sees a naked man laying where her body should be. A very naked male body, all the parts included. Hesitantly she reaches out her hand, and even that is different. Larger and more tan than her own, the skin wrinkled in different places. Touching her stomach feels like touching herself. She can feel the taut muscle and soft flesh beneath her fingertips. The skin is tan even there, the abs pronounced and over all lithe. Breathing deeply she can smell the sweet musk that permeates the room, see the dust particles as they float around her, feel the soft cool sheets under this strange body.  
  
Lifting the other hand, she notices a large gaudy ring. Blue with a metal stylized D. It seems vaguely familiar, but nothing she can remember. Slowly she moves and stands, the body moving just like her own. The body is certainly taller and broader than her own. The shift is a bit disconcerting. Like she put on clothes with padding and heels.  
  
Noticing a standing mirror near the corner of the room, she walks over, but even that is wrong. The world blurs around her and in seconds she is standing before the mirror. As startled as she is it takes a moment to register that the face in the mirror belongs to Damon Salvatore. One of the protagonists of the stupid vampire show she watched in high school. Lifting her hand and moving it causes the reflection to move with her.  
  
It kind of explains the gaudy ring she is wearing, but it's not possible. You don't die and wake up as the character of a tv show. That's just not how it works, but it feels too real to be fake. Only one way to find out if it's true then. Looking over at the thick velvet curtains, she gingerly walks over, concentrating on walking slower. It's a bit stilted but she manages to walk like a normal human.  
  
Anna slowly moves a bit of the curtain to the side and looks at the sunlight in trepidation. If it's true then this will really hurt. Taking the ring off, she quickly thrusts her other hand into the sunlight. Instantly her world is burning again, the sunlight searing her flesh at an alarming rate. Locking a scream behind her teeth she pulls her hand back and puts the ring on as she watches her flesh heal.  
  
Oh Fuck Its Real. Anna is doomed. Damon, douchebag extraordinaire, is the worst person she could have been turned into. If she recalls correctly he does a lot of shit to move the plot along. He turned Elena into a vampire, he dealt with saving his brother from Klaus, he killed Jerrmy and made him a hunter. Anna isn't going to do any of that shit, Damon may have lucked out more than once, but if she's stuck like this, she is not taking chances. Elena Gilbert is not worth the trouble or her life. The whole group is doomed without Damon anyway, Anna barely remembers most plots from the show. She jumped ship the moment The Originals came out and never looked back.  
  
God, Klaus and his moody siblings. If she is early enough in the show she can just avoid them. If not she would just need to wing it. First things first then, finding out when in the timeline she is. How to go about that should be easy. Every episode always had people in this house, doing god knows what. Closing her eyes she tries to listen outside the room. To her luck she hears voices, a male british voice, maybe Elijah, and what she vaguely recognized as Stefan.  
  
“ Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse.”  
  
“ Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus.”  
  
“ Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid.”  
  
Definitely Elijah then. If they are talking about breaking the curse it has to be only the second season. That means Elijah has no idea his siblings are alive, and Klaus is unaware that he needs Elena alive. Biting her thumb and pacing slowly, she listens to Elijah talk about the magic elixir. Anna thinks Damon already would have jumped into the conversation in the show. No way is she going to make Elena drink his blood, she was better human.  
  
The question is how to get out of Mystic Falls without Stefan trying to stop her. He would not just let his brother leave, let alone Elena or Alaric. Maybe finding a witch would work, but they are notoriously fickle things in the show. Anna could stop much of the plot and struggle by just telling Klaus that the doppelganger needs to live to make hybrids. How do you tell a scary torture happy vampire that you know more about his curse than him and not die for it? Telling Elijah probably, but then he would never let her leave.  
  
She stops pacing and stills, smiling. She can just compel a person to tell Elijah, have them tell him while she gets the hell out of dodge. With that taken care of, she looks around, grabbing a nearby bag and filling it with some of Damon's things. Leaving the room as silently as she can manage, she walks down the hall and down the stairs. She should find his car keys and some vervain. Don't want to risk any Originals compelling her. Where do douchebags keep their keys? For that matter where do a bunch of vampires keep their vervain?  
  
Walking to the kitchen, after a bit of getting lost, she starts to rummage through the cupboards but gives up quickly. Next she goes down to the creepy dungeon basement. Anna swears one of the Salvatore brothers has a kink they never fulfilled. It's not hard to find the fridge with blood bags, and she grabs a few. It is just as easy to find the stash of vervain they have, taking almost half of it she heads back upstairs. She catches part of a conversation about Bonnie but ignores it. Bonnie is a stupid witch, who does stupid things to martyr herself in the name of Elena.  
  
Walking into the main hall before the front door, she finds a bowl of car keys. Not knowing which belongs to Damon, she grabs them all. If she remembers Damon drives the nice convertible. Silently she opens the door and flashes to the cars. The high speed is a little bit addictive, like riding a roller coaster. Clicking unlock on all the keys she stops when she hits gold, hastily getting in the car and tossing the bag into the front seat. Anna debated not bringing Damon's phone, but decided she would rather listen to the messages she is undoubtedly going to get when they notice Damon gone.  
  
Using the nifty, but crappy, GPS on the phone, she makes her way to the town, parking outside the grill and heading inside. Matt should be working here and he undoubtedly hates Damon right now, letting him see Damon compel someone to help her story, and she hopes it will keep Caroline and Tyler from being caught. Klaus might not even use Jenna then, not that Anna truly cared, but the idiots needed all they could get.  
  
Walking in she looks around, waiting until she knows Matt is watching her, before heading over to some random dude she sees sitting alone. Sitting next to him she smiles and looks him in the eyes. It’s a little strange, but she can feel a power building gently behind her eyes.  
  
“You will walk over to that nice waiter working there and tell Matt he and Caroline need to get to the Salvatore house. Do not take no for an answer. Once you are taken to the house, you will wait for the one named Elijah. You will tell him that Klaus is going to use Tyler Lockwood as the werewolf, next you will tell him that Klaus never buried their siblings at sea, that he knows where they are.

"Tell him that for Klaus to make new hybrids the doppelganger must live, that Ester made the spell so he would never be able to make more of his kind, Elena’s blood being the secret ingredient, lastly inform Elijah that Klaus would rather have him daggered then get in his way.

"Once you have told him everything, you will act like you have no idea why you are there and leave. After you have left and you know you are not followed, you will go to Klaus and tell him everything I informed you to tell Elijah. After that you will forget any of this happened and move on with your life.”  
  
Patting the man's shoulder, she winks at Matt and walks out. Getting back in Damon’s car, she lets the top down and starts driving. Maybe Louisiana would make a good place to hide out. Marcel thinks Klaus is gone, and it should be a few years before anyone goes there. Hopefully they don't use Bonnie to find Damon, but she would cross that bridge when she gets to it. For now she was going to enjoy her new bank account and hide out in style.


	2. Phone Calls

To say he was irritated would be an understatement. Damon seems to have ditched them, probably to go find his own stupid way to stop the ritual. His stupid ideas are going to get Elena killed. He wasn't even answering his phone and his car was gone. Tossing his phone he turns to the others, Elena and Elijah both watching him. Alaric and Jenna seemed just as confused. Damon normally at least told Alaric when he was doing something stupid.  
  
“He won’t pick up, as far as I can tell he has been gone for a while”   
  
“Do you think something happened to him? It’s not like him to just ditch when Elena is in danger”   
  
Elena bites her lip and looks between Alaric and Stefan, before Elijah’s cool voice gets their attention.   
  
“Regardless we need to worry about tonight, where Damon has gotten himself is of no concern of ours. He will likely crawl back after whatever plan he has fails him.”   
  
Stefan opened his mouth to agree when they heard knocking at the door and Caroline’s voice announcing her and Matt’s presence. He walks over and opens the door, confused to see a third guy with them, someone he’s never seen before.   
  
“What’s going on? Shouldn't Matt be at work?”   
  
“He was at work before Damon came in and pulled some crap! He compelled this guy and he keeps saying he needs to talk to Elijah.”   
  
“Wait, are you telling me Matt knows? Caroline! It was a secret!”   
  
Elena comes to stand next to him, looking at her friend in disappointment. Personally Stefan thought Matt would find out eventually, with how many supernatural are in town as it stands. He is more interested in what his brother compelled the man for. Damon is known to do bold things, but using a human as his messenger has never been his style.   
  
“I can explain it later, Elena but that's not the point right now! He won't tell anyone but Elijah his message, and we don't know where to find him.”   
  
“You are in luck. I’m right here” Elijah stepped into the foyer, adjusting his suit cuff as he looked impassively at the man.   
  
“Might we take this conversation in a more comfortable setting? I’m sure whatever Damon has to tell us will be enlightening.”   
  
Caroline flounced into the house after Elena invited her in. Walking to the sitting room like she owned the place, Matt and the stranger following after her at a more cautious pace. Stefan sits on the couch next Elena, while Elijah stands behind them. Alaric and Jenna joining and watching the man with some trepidation. The man looks at Elijah very seriously.   
  
“You are Elijah? I have to tell you something important. Someone named Klaus is going to use Tyler Lockwood as his werewolf. And something about your siblings not being buried at sea, Klaus knows where they are.   
  
“For Klaus to make new hybrids the doppelganger must live, and Esther made the spell so he would never be able to make more of his kind, Elena’s blood being the secret ingredient. The last thing is to tell you Klaus would rather you be daggered then get in his way.”   
  
Stunned silence permeated the room. Elijah looked rather pale and stunned, watching as the boy blinked, confusion crossing his features. Stefan had no idea what the man was talking about, or how Damon found out any of it. Jenna gave the man a strained smile and took him from the room, giving a glance back.   
  
“Does anyone know what the fuck just happened or are we all confused?” Caroline’s voice snapped everyone from their stupor, she stared at Elijah, who was still staring ahead blankly.   
  
“I think Damon has some explaining to do. Were any of you aware he was hiding anything?”   
  
“Damon is always hiding something, it’s like it's in this blood, but this, this seems abrupt. He was here all night and I don’t think anyone else was here, no vampires at least.” Rubbing his hand over his face he sighs and stands up, looking down at Elena.   
  
“We should try and find Tyler, I thought he left town?”   
  
“I can give him a call, see if anything happened” Caroline gets up and leaves the room with her cellphone. Leaving Matt to look around a bit nervous. Elena huffs and crosses her arms, looking at Elijah.   
  
“Can you explain what he was talking about? About your siblings and Esther? Or how my blood is the key to making hybrids?”   
  
Elijah looks at her with an almost distant dark look before he sighs, his expression turning blank.   
  
“Klaus has many ways of protecting his assets, and our siblings have always been willful. I have been looking for them for many years now. As far as Esther and the spell, I do not know how Damon found out anything. Klaus and I have searched for many years, talked to hundreds of witches, and none of them knew about the doppelganger's blood being of importance for more than breaking the curse.”   
  
“That seems a little messed up.” Alaric looks a little uncomfortable. “Making the doppelganger who needs to die for the curse the only way to make more of his kind.’   
  
“You are right, but it sounds like something Esther would do, to keep the balance. I am unsure if she ever thought Klaus would make it so far as this.” He looks at Elena and seems to make a decision. “In light of new information, I find myself needing to do some things. I will be back before tonight and we will proceed as planned.”   
  
With that he flashed off, leaving the room in more a more prominent tension. Stefan puts his arm around Elena and looks at her in concern.   
  
“What have you gotten yourself into Damon?”   
  
\------------   
  
‘Thunderstruck’ by AC-DC was blaring from the stereo. Anna had her hand out the window, only about two hours into her fourteen hour drive. Damon’s phone was on silent after all the calls he kept getting.   
  
She was certainly not thinking about waking up after being shot in the chest, nor was she thinking about being in a males body. Definitely not thinking about waking up in a tv show, not at all. Nope, all that mattered was the road before her and avoiding Mystic Falls forever.   
  
Does she think she can avoid Mystic Falls for long? Of course not, but she was damn well going to try. Honestly she’s shocked she’s gotten this far out of town. Her prevailing theory to life right now is witches, and if she remembers anything from the show, witches get what they want. It brings up the question of where Damon is, but that’s not a problem for now.   
  
It’s a big risk to have told Elijah and Klaus about the curse, but things would be better for them with Klaus strong and his family by his side. It might be because she is biased towards the Originals and their family dynamic, but sue her. Mystic Falls needs some stability for all the shit that happens there.   
  
If they find her her only hope is they will be intrigued enough to keep her alive. Maybe Stefan and Elena will try and argue about saving Damon. It’s a bit of a double edged sword. What is she supposed to tell them? I was shot and woke up in this body, oh and did i tell you that you are all a tv show? Yeah, that would go over so well.   
  
Her musing was cut short by the phone ringing yet again. Glancing over and sees it's not a number Damon knows. Waiting for it to ring through she checks it for voicemail. To her horror she recognizes the voice as Klaus.   
  
“Hello Damon, I do not think we have yet had the pleasure of meeting face to face. See, I got your little message and I believe you and I have much to talk about. In case you were thinking of avoiding me, I had a little idea….   
  
“If you are not present at my celebration tonight I will kill everyone you have ever cared about. Stefan and all your little friends here in Mystic Falls. I will make Elena’s every waking moment a nightmare, and I will hunt you down until the end of time. I certainly hope to see you tonight. Best wishes.”   
  
There is something horribly scary about being threatened by Klaus. It's one thing to see him do it on the show, and another to be the one he is angry with. Anna looks at her shaking hands on the steering wheel. No way was she not going back.   
  
Klaus would hunt her down and she did not think she could outrun him for long, not in this strange world. She had no allies. No friends. No one to turn to. The ones that would help Damon would sooner crucify her. Maybe try and use a witch to exercise her in hopes of Damon returning.   
  
Feeling her eyes get warm with tears she lets out a bitter laugh. The image of Damon crying alone in his car too much for her. Watching as a few tears land in her lap she closes her eyes. Nothing for it but to go back. She would rather take her chances with the vampires then run for the rest of this existence.   
  
Elena and her gang at least won’t kill this body, and the Originals would keep her alive purely on her limited knowledge of the future. She would just need to bank on that and hope for as little pain in her future as possible. Maybe a witch could find out what happened to her and Damon. Maybe this is a nightmare, but she doubts that. It feels too much like reality to be a dream.   
  
  
Wiping her eyes she turns the car around, starting the harrowing drive back to Mystic Falls. She had no illusions that she could act like Damon, she’s not an actress. Stefan would find out in seconds. Damon has always been a jerk, but one with a heart. And maybe she had the snark going for her, but her brand was different than his. Anna had no idea what she would do when it came to feeding. She planned to just live off blood bags. Damon was more of a ripper, and wouldn't bother with blood bags.   
  
Anna is doomed no matter what she does. Turning up the music in the car until its blaring and painful, she tries to forget, even for this fleeting moment.   
  
\-----------   
  
Damon had been gone most of the morning. No one had heard from him, not even when Caroline and Alaric retrieved Tyler. They had set up the basement to hold the werewolf that night and Bonnie was putting some protection on his mother. For now everyone was sitting around the house anxious for the ritual that night.   
  
Elena sat on the couch reading one of the old journals. Caroline, Matt, and Tyler sat around playing a card game, while Alaric and Jenna stood talking on the other side of the room. Stefan and Caroline both look up when they hear the front door open. Flashing from the room Stefan stops when he sees Damon standing by the door.   
  
He felt something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on his brother. Damon’s leather jacket was nowhere to be seen, his hair was a mess, and his socks were mismatched. Damon was holding himself all wrong, his body language screaming nervous energy, one arm crossed over and gripping the other, his shoulders set at a slump, feet apart like he would run at any moment. It was like nothing he had seen from his brother before.   
  
Damon was staring at him like Stefan would eat him. It was as insulting as it was baffling.   
  
“Where have you been? I called you a dozen times after you sent your messenger. Do you have any idea how worried we have been?” Stefan watches as his brother shifts his body weight slightly and won’t meet his eyes.   
  
  
“Ah, yeah. Figured that would go over poorly. It was worth a try though.” Damon seems to deflate before standing straighter and looking Stafen in the eyes. “We need to talk, how many people are here?” Damon walks past him without waiting for an answer. Alaric giving Stefan a strange look when Damon passes the liquor and stands by a window.   
  
  
“Bonnie is still hiding waiting for tonight, and Jeremy is with her, otherwise we are all here.” Damon nods and looks around the room, shifting with nervous energy.   
  
“Elijah went off then? Figured he would see Klaus first chance he got.” Damon brings his hand up and chews on his thumb nail. Not a habit he ever showed in the past. Almost as weird as calling Bonnie by her name.   
  
“Here's the thing. I was out looking for poachers at my job this morning, normal stuff. When I found one of the traps it turns out one of the poachers was still there.” He gives a huff of laughter, one that sounds devastated even to Stefan's ears. He had no idea what the fuck his brother was talking about. Damon waves his hand over his chest in a short motion.   
  
“I was shot by a rifle, one the poacher now doubt was going to use on one of the Cougars. I felt myself dying, closed my eyes and everything, but that's when the really fucked up thing happened. I opened my eyes again. Not in the middle of the forest, in pain and bloody. No. I wake up in this big bed, in this huge room.   
  
And boy was that not the strangest part of my morning. Do you know how weird it is to wake up and suddenly find out you are in a dudes body? It's horrible honestly.”   
  
Stefan stares dumbstruck at Damon, or the person inside Damon as they start to laugh a bit, a truly pained look on his brother's face. He glances at the rest to find they are all as confused and horrified as he is.   
  
“Waking up as a male was strange, but looking in the mirror and seeing Damon Salvatore looking back at me, now that, that was just wrong. I know about Damon, I know about all of you actually. And let me tell you, i am not happy about this.   
  
You could hear a pin drop as the room stared at Damon like he was crazy. What the fuck is going on? 

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, the main pairing is Klaus and Anna while she resides in Damon's body. It will be explained more later, but Damon is gone and his body is now Anna's for all intensive purposes.


End file.
